


Night of Surprises

by sheltie1987



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Multi, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: The sequel to Secret Night Rendezvous. Arthur's night is only beginning.





	Night of Surprises

**Night of Surprises**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: okay, here’s the sequel to Secret Night Rendezvous. This one will have some Weasley incest with Ginny and Arthur and Hermione will be in on the fun as well.**

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M rated story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

Arthur could only stare at Ginny. He was too stunned to do anything else really.

Hermione however didn’t seem to have that problem. She got up and walked over to Ginny and pulled the redhead into a hot tongue-filled kiss that ended with Hermione nipping the younger girl’s bottom lip. It was probably one of the hottest things Arthur had ever seen in his life ignoring the fact that it was his daughter.

“Gin, I didn’t think you’d make it” she said lustfully.

“I almost didn’t, but here I am” Ginny said as her hands caressed Hermione's nude body, which the brunette witch shiver in delight feeling her lover’s touch on her.

“Wh-wh-what’s going on here?” Arthur asked finally finding his voice.

“Oh daddy, you know that Hermione and I tell each other everything. She told me of all the times you two have fucked. I was at first upset that you’d do that to mom, but I could never be mad at Hermione. Especially when she can do such wicked things with her tongue and hands” Ginny said.

Arthur’s mind computed what his daughter was saying and his eyes widen. His daughter liked witches, liked one witch in particular, Hermione. Another thought crossed his mind, he was sure he placed a sleeping charm on Ginny, what he didn’t know was Ginny was sleeping with an amulet that had a rune that repelled the charm.

“Hermione told me all of your times together and it always got me so hot. I always wanted to be a daddy’s girl, in every single way” Ginny said leering at her father’s dick.

Arthur felt his member twitch hearing this. All those illicit thoughts about fucking his daughter were again raising to the surface. Here was a chance to actually do it and she was all for it. But his moral side was still fighting.

Ginny could see the battle and decided to end it. She stripped off her bed clothes and then got down and began to lick and pump her father’s cock with her hand, tasting what Hermione had left on it. Letting out her own moans and mewls.

This turned the tides in Arthur’s mental battle with his moral side crashing and burning. Arthur groaned as he felt his daughter love his cock. _She’s so much better than her mother_ he thought idly. Then Ginny had to put it in her mouth and began to really suck him. Arthur moaned as he made fists.

“Oh Ginny, suck daddy’s cock, suck it baby” he muttered.

Hermione watched the scene pleased. This was so much easier than she thought it would be. One of her deepest fantasies was to have sex with a father and daughter. This fantasy ran deep into her wanting to have sex with her own father, but she knew that would never happen due to her father wanting nothing to do with her. He was found cheating on her mother and had been for quite some time. So he and her mom got divorced and he left with his younger hotter mistress.

But now she could fulfill her fantasy here with Ginny and Arthur. She had planned this whole thing out. First step was to seduce Arthur. That was easy since even she could tell how Arthur and Molly’s marriage had settled to a stale like routine. She spiced it up for Arthur. It started slow, but soon she had him and he loved fucking her. After that it was planting the seeds of having sex with his own daughter, which wasn’t as difficult as she thought. Arthur had already thoughts about Ginny that weren’t fatherly at all. Though his moral side always came out on top in the end no matter how much she pushed. Until tonight. She already had Ginny since the two were already lovers.

Hermione had also planned tonight since she knew from her talks with Ginny about all the trysts she had with Arthur that Ginny was hot for her daddy. Ginny even confessed to her one night after they had made love with each other that she had seen her dad’s cock and that was the first cock she had ever seen and it awoke something inside her. Hermione had also found that incest wasn’t taboo in the wizarding world like it was in the muggle since Catholicism never reached the magical world. Besides there was inbreeding among purebloods that it was common though they did try to make sure they weren’t too close relatively speaking to prolong a line.

Now Hermione was so pleased that all of her plans had come to fruition.

“Shit Ginny dear” Arthur muttered as his hands went to his daughter’s head.

He held onto his daughter’s head, gently stroking her hair to let her know she was doing a good job, but made sure that her mouth never fully left his throbbing meat. Her mouth felt so good, she definitely didn’t pick up her cock-sucking skills from her mother.

 _Molly was pants at blowing me, never got better, and she bragged she was the blowjob queen_ he thought.

Ginny smirked as she kept sucking, swirling her tongue around the whole length. Her father tasted so good. When her nose buried itself into his pubic hair and she inhaled his musky odor and that stirred her loins in ways that as good as Hermione was and she was probably the best. Her father brought her burning lust to another level. She had to have this beast inside her quivering pussy.

Hermione sat in a chair and moved it so she could see all the father/daughter action. She raised one leg and draped it over the arm of the chair so she’d have easy access to her pussy when the time came.

“Oh Ginny” Arthur moaned as he came.

Ginny felt her dad’s member twitch and she knew she’d soon be flooded by her daddy’s delicious seed. She wasn’t left wanting as the hot rush of semen flowed into her mouth. She drank it all as she savored every drop. She pulled up, her face red and lips puffy. Arthur was taken by this and cupped Ginny’s cheeks and moved her head and their lips met in a kiss. Not a loving father and daughter kiss, no, this kiss had heat and passion to it.

“Hmm, daddy” Ginny mewled.

This made Arthur’s cock twitch and come back to life for a fourth time. An amazing feat since he wasn’t as young as he once was.

Ginny stroked his cock as she looked him the eye.

“I want this in me” she growled.

“Oh baby, you’re going to get this in you” Arthur growled as he pushed Ginny down to the floor and got on top of her.

Ginny’s whole body was flush with excitement. Finally her dad was going to fuck her, this was a dream come true.

“Hold it Gin” Hermione called.

“Hermione, you already had a turn let me have one” Ginny whined.

Hermione went over and cast a contraceptive charm on her lover.

“Wouldn’t want you to get pregnant” she said.

Ginny kissed Hermione in thanks. She was so caught up in the moment she had forgotten. Arthur was also grateful since he didn’t want his baby girl pregnant. Though that spurred another thought, fucking his pregnant daughter who is pregnant with his child. Yup, tonight was full of new and wild things.

Arthur guided his member and sunk it deep into his daughter.

“Oh daddy, you’re so big in my tiny pussy” Ginny mewled.

Arthur gritted his teeth. Ginny was damn tight.

“He bigger than what I use on you Gin?” Hermione asked idly as she played with her cunt lips.

“Yes, oh gods yes” Ginny moaned as her head thrashed back and forth.

“I guess that just means I need to enlarge it again” Hermione said with a faux sigh.

Arthur was shocked, but not totally surprised. He figured the two would do stuff like that if they’re lovers. He wasn’t sure how though. But then his attention shifted back to trying to stuff all of his cock into his only daughter.

“DADDY!” Ginny cried as the last inch of Arthur was inside her. She was panting hard as adjusted herself to the new intrusion.

Arthur groaned as he felt Ginny’s pussy walls clench and tighten around him. He was in fucking heaven, he was sure of it. She felt so damn good, better than Molly could ever no matter what.

“Daddy fuck me, fuck your little girl, fuck her like a cheap whore she is” Ginny cried.

“Yes my princess” Arthur murmured as he kissed Ginny on the lips.

He sawed back and forth of his daughter relishing at how tight she was. Molly though was tight just didn’t feel as wonderful as this. No, this was spectacular, miraculous. He could feel every ripple Ginny made around his length and Ginny sure knew what to do to spur him on.

“Yes fuck me daddy, fuck me, I’m your little slutty princess. I want it harder, faster fuck me” Ginny cried out.

Arthur groaned as he was thrusting in and out of his daughter with every once of power he had. He could feel himself get younger and younger with each thrust into his daughter. She was making him feel so damn young again.

Ginny squirmed and wiggled under her dad as she stared up at him with such love. Arthur shared that look as he brought his hands up and caressed her breasts. Ginny cooed and thrust her chest out for more attention. Arthur wasted none of it as his thumbs flicked her hard nipples.

Hermione was diddling herself as she watched the show. It was so much hotter than she had imagined. She thought she could hold off, but it wasn’t the case. She needed relief. She had two fingers buried in her pussy with her thumb stroking her clit. Her other hand was playing with her heaving tits.

“OH DADDY!” Ginny squealed as she orgasmed.

Arthur groaned as he did his best to fight back the dam that wanted to burst. He wanted more time in his little girl before he delivered his load into her. That meant he had to slow down and calm himself. Thankfully he remembered the rudimental lessons of Occlumency. He never really learned the mind art, but remembered the lessons. This helped cool him down so he wouldn’t crest yet. Once calm he kissed Ginny hard and began thrusting again, this time really going to town on her. He slammed in and out of his daughter’s tight slit.

“OH YES, YES FUCK ME DADDY, FUCK ME! OH GODS, YES! SO GOOD, SO FUCKING GOOD! MMMMM, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, SO GODDAMN FUCKING GOOD! DADDY, DADDY, DADDY, OH, OH DADDY!” Ginny screamed.

This just spur Arthur on even more as he pounding Ginny so much that it made their pelvic bones jar every time they met. Finally he couldn’t hold back.

“OH FUCK GINNY!” he shouted as a hot torrent of come burst forth from him into his little girl.

“DADDY!” Ginny cried as she was filled by the seed that had help make her, which made her orgasm since the thought of her dad coming inside pushed her over the edge a second time.

Hermione orgasmed right with them though it was her third one if she had been counting. She was panting hard, but wanted more.

Arthur slid out of Ginny and Hermione dove from her chair though on shaky legs and got in-between her lover’s legs and began to slurp up the mess that was leaking out of Ginny.

“Oh Hermione” Ginny slurred.

Arthur fell on his ass as he watched Hermione eat out his daughter, devouring the seed he had implanted inside her just recently. The sounds of his youngest moaning, whining and panting it such ecstasy. It got him hard and it really surprised him he could get erect again and so quickly afterwards. He took this as a sign and got on his knees and aimed his newly re-hardened shiny tool and shoved deep inside Hermione.

“Oh fuck, Arthur” Hermione gasped, pulling her head from her ginger treat.

Arthur grinned as he pumped away at Hermione as she ate his daughter out. Moans, groans and the sounds of slapping skin was heard as the trio indulged themselves in carnal desires. Ginny came thrice by Hermione's talented tongue and Arthur made Hermione gush twice before he poured a load into her. After that he was spent. They laid there exhausted and sated. They also knew this wouldn’t be a one time thing either. There’d be many more together.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: so this ends this one. I’m think of another sequel to this one though not sure if I’ll do it. Just toying with the idea right now. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
